Inktober 2019
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Recueil de textes suivants les thèmes de l'Inktober 2019. Registres, thèmes et personnages variés. Jour 31: Mûr.
1. 1- Anneau

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Avec du retard, j'ai envie d'essayer d'utiliser l'Inktober 2019 pour essayer d'écrire sur les thèmes proposés. Cela fera donc 31 textes si j'y parviens avec des sujets variés, et des personnages qui le seront tout autant si je peux! Je ne promets pas de publier chaque soir, mais j'aimerais au moins parvenir à écrire sur tous ces thèmes différents. Je vais également tenter de ne pas dépasser les 500 mots pour ne pas me mettre trop de pression!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 1: **Anneau.**

Rating: PG

434 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 1: Ring (Anneau)**

Une si petite chose.

Sa fonction, son ascension, résumées à cet infime scintillement.

Cet anneau d'or, millénaire et pourtant parfait, protégé par les gravures tracées par la main de la Déesse elle-même.

Elle lui avait remis en personne, alors qu'agenouillé et les épaules tremblantes, Shion tentait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de ne pas hurler qu'il ne voulait pas de cette position de choix. Athéna ne lui donnait pas d'alternative, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Deux survivants, deux postes à pourvoir afin de protéger le futur d'un Sanctuaire exsangue et épuisé. Ils n'avaient même pas fini de prier leurs morts en privé, que déjà Shion devait se relever en tant que Pope, pour procéder aux rites funéraires devant ce qui restait des terres sacrées.

Athéna avait conscience de leur demander, à tous les deux, l'impossible.

Et cet anneau, devant ses yeux, dans les mains blanches de sa Déesse bien aimée. Comment aurait-il pu refuser sans se parjurer ? Dohko n'avait pas hésité un instant à prendre ses fonctions, et Shion avait conscience qu'il était temps, pour lui, de s'élever à un tout nouveau rang. Et pourtant il regardait cette chevalière qu'il aurait dû désirer comme une entrave horrible pour une vie à laquelle il était acculé.

« Je suis navrée, Shion. »

La voix d'Athéna était douce, tremblante et ferme à la fois. Il releva les yeux, et vit dans les siens toute la sincérité qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Comme elle était réellement navrée de lui confier une tâche pour laquelle il aurait normalement dû prendre le temps de s'entraîner. D'apprendre de ses aînés. Mais cette vie, il devrait la construire seul, sans même le soutien physique du seul homme capable de comprendre sa peine.

Dohko le regardait aussi, d'ailleurs. Agenouillé près de lui, son regard vert avait rarement été plus intense, et plus peiné. Car ils savaient tous deux que tout se terminerait à l'instant où il enfilerait à son pouce l'anneau du grand Pope du Sanctuaire Sacré. L'innocence de leur dix-huit ans, si elle avait jamais existée, se terminait en cet instant. Mais le septième gardien gardait son regard doux sur lui, l'encourageant, mentalement, à prendre la place qui était désormais sienne. Lui assurant de son soutien invétéré, et d'un au-revoir autre, privé et plus intime, plus tard, au cours de minutes volées.

Certainement le dernier, songea Shion, le cœur serré.

Il inspira profondément, et sans jamais quitter sa Déesse des yeux, il offrit sa main, et laissa Athéna passer à son doigt la bague qui le menotterait à jamais à une vie dont il ne voulait pas.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	2. 2- Indifférent

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le second texte de ce recueil. Notez que tous les mots ont des traductions parfois différentes en français, et je me permets de choisir ce qui m'inspire sur l'instant. Après tout, c'est assez vague et large pour permettre d'explorer plein de thèmes différents.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 2: **Indifférent.**

Rating: PG

402mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 2: Mindless (Indifférent)**

Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

En contrebas, le huitième gardien quittait le onzième, après une accolade et un éclat de rire auxquels ni l'un, ni l'autre ne trouvèrent de réponse visible. Quelques mots furent murmurés, encore, sans enthousiasme apparent de la part du Chevalier des Glaces. Enfin, les deux hommes se séparèrent, et tandis que Milo s'avançait vers le Chevalier du Lion posté sur les marches de son temple, Camus s'éloigna pour sa part vers la sortie du Sanctuaire Sacré.

Alors que le Grec rejoignait son compatriote avec un sourire aussi lumineux que leur ciel d'été, Aiolia croisa les bras, jetant un regard sévère à son camarade. Milo pencha la tête, l'invitant à faire part de son évidente frustration.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui trouves ? »

Le sourire se fana un instant, avant de reprendre son aplomb naturel.

« Je te demande pardon ?

—Camus est pédant comme pas permis. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

Milo haussa un sourcil.

« Shaka est persuadé d'être la réincarnation d'un dieu. Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être son ami, il me semble.

—Camus est totalement indifférent à ton amitié. Je trouve insupportable de te voir te leurrer. »

Le huitième gardien soupira longuement et observa son ami. Il reporta son attention sur la chevelure carmin dont le propriétaire continuait sa descente d'un pas élégant vers Rodorio, totalement insensible à l'étude dont il était l'objet.

« Indifférent ?

—Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tout le monde a remarqué.

—Je suis flatté.

—Milo. »

Un soupir, de nouveau.

« Indifférent n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais envers quelqu'un capable de m'ouvrir un autre monde, Aiolia. Ce que tu ne vois pas existe tout simplement autrement entre lui et moi. »

Un reniflement lui fit comprendre que son camarade n'y croyait pas un instant. Pourtant, Milo continua de sourire doucement.

« Fais-moi confiance. Mais s'il s'avère un jour qu'il l'était réellement, je te laisse le plaisir de lui dire ta façon de penser.

—Vraiment ?

—Absolument. »

Le Chevalier du Lion se dérida enfin, avant de se diriger vers les arènes. Milo observa son ami. Indifférent, Camus ne l'était pas. Mais son compatriote encore moins.

« Aiolia.

—Oui ?

—Merci de ta gentillesse. »

Le cinquième gardien se figea un instant, avant de se détourner en secouant la main, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	3. 3- Appât

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le troisième texte. Je l'ai pris dans un de ses sens les plus classiques, reportant ainsi le texte initialement écrit, que je pense utiliser pour une autre occasion et dont je n'étais pas satisfaite pour celui-ci à la dernière seconde.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 3: Appât.

Rating: PG

473 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 3 : Bait (Appât)**

Isaak s'avança lentement vers le trou creusé la veille au milieu de la banquise. En silence, il s'installa près du bord, sortant son matériel austère pour tenter d'obtenir son dîner. Maître Camus avait été absolument clair sur la question : il était temps pour lui comme pour le fatiguant second apprenti d'être totalement autonome pour se sustenter. A neuf et huit ans, pour des aspirants Chevaliers, c'était bien le minimum qu'il espérait.

D'une certaine façon, le Finlandais était bien d'accord. Seulement…

« Je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

Un long soupir lui échappa en entendant la énième plainte de Hyôga, dont les yeux bleus trempés de larmes n'avaient d'égaux que le reniflement constant dont il avait fait part depuis leur départ de l'isba.

Isaak prit une profonde inspiration, s'encourageant à la patience. Se rappelant que Hyôga était certainement irritant, mais qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas à l'affronter pour obtenir l'armure du Verseau après son maître. Hyôga serait le Cygne, c'était évident. Il déposa sa canne à pêche et y accrocha l'appât un peu rustique qu'il avait créé, aux couleurs étrangement chatoyantes.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le semi-Russe l'observer, buvant ses gestes et tentant maladroitement de les reproduire. Pris d'un sentiment de pitié aux airs de compassion, Isaak saisit la canne à pêche rudimentaire de son camarade.

« Nous irons ensemble chercher une autre branche si tu veux. Celle-là est trop rigide, si un gros poisson mord à l'hameçon et résiste un peu fort, elle cassera.

—C'est la seule que j'ai trouvée.

—Je t'aiderais à en choisir et tailler une nouvelle. Tu as ton appât ? »

Un vague morceau de chiffon entre les doigts du semi-Russe fit office de réponse, tirant une grimace au Finlandais.

« Maître Camus a dit que ça suffirait. »

Isaak se mordit la lèvre. Il avait toujours su que leur aîné serait sans pitié, mais il était pénible de voir ce garçon à peine plus jeune que lui être si évidemment leurré dans la bienfaisance des êtres autour de lui. Clairement, il n'avait pas encore appris.

Puisant dans son panier, il en sortit un tissu aussi carmin que la chevelure de leur maître, étrange petite flamme entre ses doigts pâles qu'il accrocha au crochet de son camarade après l'avoir enroulée légèrement.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut que les poissons le voient, tu comprends ? »

Il n'obtint d'autre réponse qu'un regard surpris, et un sourire incrédule, auquel il se surprit à répondre, inconsciemment. Sa peau le tira un peu, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis si longtemps que ses muscles en avaient oublié la sensation.

Et brièvement, il l'apprécia avant de secouer la tête, et faisant signe à Hyôga de s'asseoir.

« Dépêche-toi. Maître Camus fermera l'isba à vingt-heures, que nous soyons là ou pas. »

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	4. 4- Gel

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le quatrième texte. Et pour celui-ci, il était évident que certains personnages auraient la priorité. Fangirlisme assumé.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 4: **Gel.**

Rating: PG

428 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 4 : Freeze (Gel)**

Ce garçon était désagréable.

Hautain, peu affable, il ne parlait presque jamais aux autres apprentis et semblait s'être fait un devoir de rester aussi éloigné que possible du reste de sa génération de camarades. Il se gênait à peine pour renifler visiblement de dédain lorsque la parole lui était adressée, et ne s'éloignait jamais fort longtemps de son maître, si ce n'était pour aller lire dans un coin. Comme Milo l'avait découvert un jour à l'ombre d'un pommier.

Camus n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Grec avait ri.

Vexé, il était parti. Visiblement, le futur Verseau n'appréciait pas de voir son vocabulaire le limiter, et être dans un nouveau pays lui déplaisait fortement. La langue, les coutumes, les interactions étaient autant de problèmes culturels dont le jeune Français peinait à se remettre depuis son arrivée. Mais surtout…

« Il ne supporte pas la chaleur. »

C'était ce qu'il avait entendu le Maître de Camus dire au sien, au détour d'une conversation. L'ironie était certaine et lui fit étirer les lèvres une seconde, avant que Milo ne réalisât que, peut-être, les grimaces et airs détachés dont Camus leur avait fait part n'étaient que des parades pour tenter de se protéger. Pris en faiblesse, tant physiquement que linguistiquement, il s'était retranché et avait tout simplement limité ses interactions à l'extérieur.

Un jour que la température devenait insoutenable même pour lui, un natif du pays, Milo aperçut un éclair immaculé au loin, en direction d'un lac attenant au Sanctuaire. Craignant le pire, il courut à vive allure, prêt à appeler le nom du dernier arrivé du Sanctuaire, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de l'eau.

Ou ce qui aurait dû s'y trouver.

Mais à ses pieds, l'eau était figée. Emprisonnée et si blanche, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Il leva les yeux, et le temps se suspendit un moment. Car devant ses yeux, Camus dansait sur l'eau gelée. Et dans ses yeux, il ne vit ni dédain, ni air hautain. Les traits si durs étaient enfin détendus, une expression de plénitude pleinement visible sur ce visage entouré d'un halo carmin tournoyant au rythme imposé. Les bras venaient se coller sur son torse, ou s'étiraient avec grâce, comme un oiseau déliant ses ailes. Les jambes se mouvaient sur la glace, allant d'avant en arrière, se croisant ou s'étirant avec une aisance incroyable. Et sur les lèvres de Camus, il y avait un sourire que le Grec n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Alors, Milo sût alors qu'il voulait absolument connaître le garçon capable de faire neiger sous un ciel d'été.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	5. 5- Construire

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le cinquième texte. Retour au dark. A noter que je ferais une pause demain avant de reprendre!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 5: Construire.

Rating: T.

432 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 5 : Build (Construire)**

« Je n'irais nulle part sans toi. »

Les mots sonnaient un peu rauques, et l'accent était vraiment très prononcé. Pourtant, face à lui, il vit le regard azur se détourner de la main rougie qu'il observait. Ses yeux s'illuminer. Entendre sa langue natale semblait rassurer énormément le jeune apprenti terré dans son jardin.

Saga soupira. La respiration difficile et les pupilles encore empreintes de folie l'avaient stoppé dans sa marche. Il repoussa prudemment les roses qui s'étaient approchées de ses pieds et observa le Suédois aux mains ensanglantées. Aphrodite avait perdu le contrôle, encore une fois. A plusieurs occasions, déjà, les contacts anodins comme ceux plus poussés avaient été sanctionné d'une rage meurtrière de la part du dernier Chevalier d'Or. Le lourd passé de son enfance ne cesserait jamais de le hanter, et Saga avait conscience qu'il devrait toujours, pour les années à venir, couvrir les traces de son assassin préféré.

Il s'approcha d'un pas, et lui tendit la main.

« Viens. »

Son suédois était rustique, mais suffisait à apaiser la tension qu'il devinait chez le Chevalier des Poissons. Et en un instant, Aphrodite saisit sa main, se laissant ramener contre le torse solide de son aîné.

De l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

La main de Saga trouva place dans les mèches azures, alors qu'il continuait de murmurer à l'oreille de son allié que tout irait aussi bien que possible. Nul besoin de lui mentir, après tout. Aphrodite avait tué un homme parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de l'effleurer. Et tout contact non souhaité ou non encouragé par le dernier gardien finissait irrémédiablement de la même façon. Depuis si longtemps, à présent, il s'était habitué à tuer pour se protéger. Et c'était ce qui faisait, aux yeux de Saga, sa plus grande qualité.

Dans ses bras, enfin, le Suédois cessa de trembler. Saga fit mine d'avancer sa main vers le visage superbe, suspendant son geste néanmoins. Il interrogea son vis-à-vis du regard. Aphrodite acheva de combler la distance, fermant les yeux et appréciant la caresse adorée. Ne jamais forcer, ne jamais provoquer. Ouvrir des possibilités, et laisser l'autre homme choisir de s'y adonner, ou de s'éloigner.

Depuis toujours, leur relation s'était construite sur la confiance qu'ils éprouvaient. La dévotion d'Aphrodite n'avait d'égale que le respect profond dont Saga avait témoigné envers lui. Il lui avait fallu apprendre, pour chacun de ses précieux serviteurs, comment les amadouer. Et c'était ainsi que peu à peu, le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait forgé autour de lui une protection invincible.

Un cavalier dévoué, un fou à sacrifier, une tour imprenable.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	6. 6- Rauque

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Sixième texte. Présence de lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 6: Rauque.

Rating: M.

440 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 6 : Husky (Rauque)**

Une main caleuse contre sa joue, dégageant les mèches humides et emmêlées pour pouvoir frôler du bout des lèvres la peau sensible de son oreille. Le regard qui se forçait dans le sien, qui demandait son attention et le clamait en un instant. Les pupilles dorées, perçantes et perturbantes, qu'il savait aimer plus que de raison...

Et malgré les mouvements de reins toujours plus brusques qui lui arrachaient de traîtres gémissements, le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, juste pour ce moment qu'il avait conscience d'attendre presque désespérément.

« Kanon… »

Son prénom, murmuré dans les draps. Fièrement, parce que son amant le désirait suffisamment pour le clamer. Comme un secret, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement avouer ce qu'ils savaient ressentir. Alors le Grec fermait les yeux, écoutant la symphonie si terriblement séduisante des syllabes de son prénom sur la bouche de Rhadamanthe. Il sentit, dans son dos et au creux de ses reins, les doigts se faire possessifs, demandeurs et autoritaires. Son corps fut ramené contre celui du Juge des Enfers, pour un baiser profond au rythme dicté par leurs hanches brûlantes d'envie. Et se sentir irrémédiablement pris de désir.

L'embrasser. Le mordre. S'accrocher à ses épaules, déranger les mèches dorées, et le faire sien. Il voulait Rhadamanthe. Il le voulait tellement. Sa peau trop pâle. Son odeur d'alcool.

« Kanon. »

Sa voix, si rauque. De nouveau, la litanie de l'envie reprenait ses droits, et Kanon aurait pu en gémir de plaisir. Juste comme ça. Car avant tout, c'était sa voix qui l'avait séduit. Ce timbre profond, grave et presque abîmé. Ancien. Une voix de Roi qui avait évoluée avec les années d'existence de Rhadamanthe, au fil de ses vies mais aussi de ses pertes.

« Kanon. »

Les notes brûlantes et un peu accusatrices le ramènent à son amant. En lui, il y avait cet autre, et ses mouvements brutaux manquaient de peu de le faire crier. Rhadamanthe le savait. Un rictus vorace étira ses lèvres gercées, et le rythme tout à coup se fit plus lent. Le Grec aurait pu en hurler de frustration. Mais après tout, tel était le jeu entre eux. Ils échangèrent un sourire, collèrent leur front un instant. Kanon glissa une langue taquine sur les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent presque immédiatement. L'expression de ses yeux n'avait d'égal que son air fier. Ses doigts abandonnèrent les mèches blondes pour glisser sur les tempes, puis la bouche de son amant. Retraçant lentement la source même de son désir le plus profond.

Et Kanon murmura, comme un secret, une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer.

« Encore, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	7. 7- EnchanterRavir

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Septième texte, présence de lime.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 7: **Enchanted.**

Rating: M.

446 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 7 : Enchanted (Enchanter, ravir)**

Eaque sourit en arrivant dans ses appartements.

Les mille papillons dorés qui voletaient dans le corridor étaient autant de signes que ses Spectres avaient entendu sa demande, sans même qu'il n'ait à la formuler. D'un geste nonchalant, il déboutonna la tunique de sa fonction, qui glissa de sa peau au sol comme une ombre violine. Dans sa tenue noire, plus près du corps, il s'avança vers sa chambre, où il était certain de trouver le spectacle qu'il préférait.

Et comme pour répondre à ses désirs, ses deux subordonnés étaient en effet installés dans la pièce où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Pharaon, assis sur un grand fauteuil de cuir, jouait lentement de son instrument, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres mates, lorsque Myu acceptait de s'en séparer. Les cheveux un peu épars, le spectre le plus troublant des Enfers avait pris place sur une cuisse de son amant, dans une nudité assumée qui ravissait le troisième Juge des Enfers.

Il s'appuya sur le chambranle, dévorant des yeux le musicien et son danseur, entourés de ces Faëri dorés sur lesquels s'ajoutaient les ombres projetées par les flammes. La main pâle de Myu glissait régulièrement de la joue au torse de Pharaon, dans un contraste qui était absolument fascinant. Des murmures s'échappaient par moments, glissant d'une bouche à l'autre tel un secret inavouable.

Il aurait pu rester un long moment à les observer, il le savait. Ces deux êtres le ravissaient et le charmaient depuis le premier instant où il les avait trouvés. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, et le regard de Pharaon se posa sur lui. Eaque leva une main apaisante, l'enjoignant à ne pas bouger. Il glissa derrière Myu pour lui embrasser le cou, passant une main caressante de son épaule à sa main toujours présente sur le torse doré. Il apprécia les frissons sur la peau pâle, et le regard empli d'amour de son musicien.

« Vous ici ? murmura Eaque en souriant.

— Vous aviez besoin.

— J'avais envie, en effet.

—Nous vous attendions pour commencer.

— Vraiment ? Dans cette tenue ?

— Nous avons pensé que vous ne voudriez pas perdre de temps, » répondit calmement l'Égyptien.

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres du Garuda, alors qu'il caressait la joue de Pharaon. D'un mouvement souple, Myu fut soulevé et allongé près de son amant. Ils interrogèrent le Népalais du regard, qui hocha doucement, les encourageant à entamer un nouveau baiser. Immédiatement, Eaque était invité et encouragé à prendre une place devenue sienne depuis des siècles.

Ces deux hommes le ravissaient depuis toujours, en effet. Mais c'était bien leurs personnalités, avant même leur beauté saisissante, qui l'avaient séduit en un instant.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	8. 8- Frêle, Fragile

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Huitième texte, petite pause due à la venue de Talim dans mon humble logement anglais!

Ffnet n'a pas mis à jour ma fiction la dernière fois, il est possible que le chapitre précédent n'ait pas été vu par beaucoup.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 8: **Frail.**

Rating: M.

444 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 8 : Frail (Fragile)**

Les entraînements étaient pénibles.

Il y avait trop de monde, les autres chevaliers étaient trop bruyants, trop bavards, trop _vivants._

« Humains, simplement. » Aurait sans doute répondu son ami Mû s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Néanmoins, la réalité était là : pour lui et ses principes d'ascète à la nourriture plus que simple et aux méditations intenses, les entraînements physiques étaient une épreuve difficile, d'autant plus qu'il lui fallait systématiquement se confronter aux moqueries de ses camarades. Là encore, Mû lui aurait sans doute expliqué qu'ils essayaient simplement de le pousser à se laisser aller, à déchaîner cette force qui devait bien se cacher quelque part. Qu'à leur façon maladroite, Aiolia et Milo souhaitaient l'inclure au rythme de ce que serait à présent leur vie. Chaque jour que la Déesse faisait, il s'y était attelé, alternant les adversaires mais se faisant inlassablement battre du fait de sa carrure frêle. Et face aux sourires rayonnants malgré les dents de laits égarées, le futur Chevalier de la Vierge avait dû s'avouer vaincu, et participer avec une volonté feinte à chaque entraînement forcé. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, les deux garçons turbulents s'amusaient de le voir ainsi incapable de les affronter.

* * *

Un bruit sourd s'éleva dans les arènes, alors qu'un grognement général se répandait dans la foule. Milo secoua la main tout en grimaçant d'un air douloureux, symbole de soutien à l'homme qui venait de se prendre ce qu'il appelait volontiers « une correction magistrale. » Les entraînements n'étaient jamais tendres, et il y avait toujours une grande part de bravade sous le côté bon enfant de leurs affrontements. Cependant, le bruit d'impact avait été si violent qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour son ami.

Etalé sur le sol, Aiolia avait écarquillé les yeux et grondait de douleur en protestant dans sa langue natale, tandis que penché au-dessus de lui, Shaka surplombait le Chevalier léonin présentement à terre. Et l'expression sur son visage avait un air sensiblement proche de l'homme parfaitement extatique de son méfait.

Oui, Shaka ricanait.

« Eh bien, mon ami. Tu as perdu de ta superbe, on dirait.

— Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Ça fait super mal !

— La revanche est un plat qui se mange froid, et n'en est que meilleur préparée par ses propres instigateurs.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Voyons, crois-tu que je me permettrais de faire ça ?

— Franchement, oui.

— Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse.»

Et accordant à Aiolia le bonheur rare de ses yeux bleus, Shaka quitta les lieux en étant ravi de son entraînement, pour la première fois en plus de quinze ans.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	9. 9- Sautes d'humeur

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Neuvième texte que voilà. Talim étant repartie, me voilà bien chafouine mais nous avons pu écrire ensemble nos Inktobers personnels, et cela reste un des grands bonheurs de la vie!

Je tiens à remercier celles qui me suivent depuis le début et me laissent leurs encouragements, cela fait beaucoup de bien.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 9:** Sautes d'humeur. **(Le thème initial était Swing, j'ai souhaité le customiser un peu!)

Rating: T.

368 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 9: « Mood » Swing (Sautes d'humeur)**

La porte du salon du troisième temple claqua avec violence derrière son propriétaire, tandis que le second sursautait à peine.

« Mais quel imbécile, je te jure ! A toujours vouloir dorloter les apprentis ! Nous avons besoin de forces armées, pas d'enfants cajolés pour défendre notre Déesse ! J'espère que Shion a conscience de l'inutilité d'un tel Chevalier ! C'est affligeant de stupidité ! »

Kanon leva les yeux de son livre. Assis sur le canapé, il observa la parade enragée de son aîné, devenue depuis un certain temps presque quotidienne. Il ne passait plus une journée sans que Saga ne revint fou de rage en son temple. Les accès de colère étaient de plus en plus nombreux et étaient d'autant plus déstabilisants qu'ils étaient immanquablement suivis d'un apaisement brusque, et d'un…

« Je dois bien admettre que sa gentillesse fait plaisir à voir, cependant. Shura et Aiolia sont aux anges en sa présence. Jamais aussi assidus que lorsqu'Aioros les surveille. »

Et son petit rire dérangé qui le faisait trembler.

Kanon le regardait à présent ne plus tarir d'éloges pour leur camarade, les yeux brillants d'une admiration sincère, à la limite de la ferveur amoureuse, mettant son cadet profondément mal à l'aise.

« Oui, poursuivit Saga. Aioros est sans doute le meilleur choix. Il a un cœur pur, une motivation sans failles et l'admiration de tous. C'est un véritable modèle de perfection, tu ne crois pas, Kanon ? Il ne peut y avoir de meilleur candidat pour le poste de Grand-Pope. »

Le cadet referma brutalement son ouvrage. Excédé, il se leva pour se planter devant son aîné, un sourire qu'il aurait aimé sincère sur son visage gémellaire, alors que son seul désir était d'arracher l'expression présente sur celui de son aîné. En lui, quelque chose grondait avec une violence qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Un mélange de sentiments étranges, de rancœur, d'envie et d'énervement incontrôlables. Et passant une main faussement rassurante sur l'épaule de Saga, il murmura :

« Allons, mon frère. Nous savons tous deux qu'il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre de plus parfait que toi. »

Et en un instant, ce regard d'amour se transforma.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	10. 10- Modèle, exemple

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le dixième texte. Ce défi devient difficile, alors merci à celles qui me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est tellement apprécié.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 10: Pattern. (Modèle, exemple)

Rating: M. Présence de lime.

Note: **Je me situe ici dans un futur où tout le monde serait ramené à la vie et se passerait plusieurs années plus tard. **(Vu les personnages, je préfère le dire.)

441 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 10 : Pattern (Modèle, exemple)**

L'histoire était toujours la même. Une vie à attendre que son dieu se réveille, à guider ses appelés et à mener à bien la protection des Océans. A tromper les marins, parfois, pour le plaisir de quelques minutes de distraction.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Inlassablement.

Mais le dernier conflit avait été différent. Il y avait eu tellement à perdre, et la douleur avait été plus forte que les fois précédentes. Ses compagnons d'armes devenus une presque famille autour d'elle. Des hommes éveillés, conscients d'appartenir aux Océans. Des amis qui lui souriaient.

Il y avait eu un traître également. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander comment elle avait pu le croire un seul instant. Mais « Pourquoi » aurait été une meilleure question. Par ennui ? Par fatigue, ou bien encore par lassitude ? Un peu des trois, sans le moindre doute. Une bravade nécessaire envers Poséidon, à qui elle donnait tout par dévotion mais pour lequel elle devait sacrifier encore d'avantage.

Cependant, les choses étaient différentes à présent.

Des années plus tard, lovée dans son lit contre le torse d'Isaak, elle songea qu'il lui serait impossible de revenir à cette époque. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, d'ailleurs, reprendre le rôle qui était sien. Ce temps était révolu, et ne reviendrait pas. Elle emporterait sa dernière vie dans cette existence-ci.

La main de son amant contre sa joue.

Thétis s'y lova volontiers, appréciant les lèvres contre les siennes qui suivirent immédiatement. Elle entrouvrit les siennes, intensifiant un baiser devenu nécessaire. D'un geste ferme, elle ramena Isaak au-dessus d'elle, la pression de son corps nu contre le sien l'électrisant d'un désir connu et toujours renouvelé.

Des mouvements tendres mais plus empressés entamèrent leur ballet, jusqu'à ce que Thétis le sente enfin en elle, arquant le dos pour plus de sensations, arrachant à ses lèvres pleines un soupir de plaisir.

De bien-être.

Ses jambes interminables trouvèrent place sur les hanches d'Isaak dès l'instant où il caressa ses cheveux, l'embrassant lentement au rythme paresseux de ses reins. Les doigts de la Sirène retracèrent la cicatrice barrant le visage aimé, se laissant aller à des gémissements qui répondaient à son envie.

Un rire tendre résonna à son oreille. Ce rire qu'elle adorait sans s'en cacher.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Un baiser, de nouveau. Et un nouveau mouvement de rein.

« Tu étais ailleurs.

— Rassure-toi. Je suis _très_ présente maintenant... »

Son rire de nouveau. Un frisson lui échappa, et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, réclamant plus de rythme. Plus de lui, tout simplement.

Et songea difficilement qu'il n'y avait pas de bonheur plus parfait que cet instant.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	11. 11 - Neige

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le onzième texte. J'ai conscience d'être forcément totalement en retard, mais ayant commencé le projet à mi-octobre, il y avait peu de chances que je finisse à temps! Je vais donc continuer mes publications en suivant les thèmes de l'Inktober, même si nous sommes à présent en novembre.

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 11: Snow. (Neige)

Rating: K.

341 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 11 : Snow (Neige)**

Il faisait bien trop froid.

Cette pensée seule le ramenait au Sanctuaire, à la compagnie du Français solitaire auprès duquel il faisait toujours frais.

Mais la température ici était différente. Plus intense, peut-être. Venant du cœur, bien plus encore que des cimes qui l'entouraient. Depuis le jour où il avait dû fuir le Sanctuaire précipitamment, après avoir senti quelque chose se briser irrémédiablement.

_« Fuis, Mû. Fuis, je t'en prie. »_

Il grimaça légèrement, frottant une main abîmée sur son visage fatigué. Les mots précipités de Saga continuaient de résonner en lui, et le souvenir de sa main ensanglantée ainsi que de son regard torturé continuaient de le hanter. S'il se fiait aux échos que lui confiait parfois le cosmos d'Aldébaran, la situation ne faisait que s'envenimer. Mais lui restait étrangement isolé. Depuis des années, déjà, il se voyait reclus dans la tour de sa fonction, dans le logement qu'il aurait dû partager plus longtemps avec son Maître lorsqu'il était enfant.

A présent, emmitouflé dans une couverture soigneusement tricotée par les villageois alentours, il observait ce ciel d'un blanc toujours plus profond. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette couleur pâle. La température avait baissé encore un peu plus, l'air filant entre ses lèvres se transformait irrémédiablement en buée, et il sentit sur sa joue une caresse gelée.

Sous ses yeux adolescents, le ballet des flocons annonçant l'hiver commença. Il fut saisi, comme à chaque fois, par la solennité de cet instant. Par ce moment où il n'existait plus pour le Sanctuaire, pour sa Déesse ou même pour l'homme qui avait détruit ce qu'aurait dû être sa vie.

Appuyé contre le mur, il admira le spectacle des cieux qui pleuraient aussi silencieusement que lui, serrant dans ses bras la petite flamme qui lui avait été confiée quelques mois auparavant. Il se laissa aller à embrasser son front, appréciant le babillement heureux qui en résulta. Cet enfant, à son tour, découvrirait la neige pour la première fois.

Et Mû se promit d'en faire un souvenir inoubliable.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	12. 12 - Dragons

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le douzième texte. Je ne vais pas me cacher, je me suis fait plaisir, et vous voilà donc avec un léger crac-texte pour celui-ci. J'ai même dépassé ma limite de mots, mais bon, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu!

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 12: **Dragons.**

Rating: T.

555 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 12 : Dragons **

Des hurlements au troisième temple.

Milo sursauta depuis le huitième, ôtant de son nez les petites lunettes à montures fines piquées à son amant. Il se massa les tempes et tendit l'accessoire devenu indispensable à son juste propriétaire avant de quitter le lit. Camus l'observa se rhabiller, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Tu devrais les laisser se débrouiller, tu sais.

— Saga m'a chargé de les surveiller en son absence. C'est la seule façon de me faire pardonner, apparemment. Genre c'est de ma faute s'ils sont ensemble.

— Ça l'est.

— Tu te plains ? Je retourne avec Kanon, si tu veux.

— Essaie pour voir.

— Je t'aime aussi. A plus tard, chéri ! »

Milo dévala les marches en saluant vaguement les habitants des lieux. Il ne ralentit nullement sa course en entendant les jurons italiens conséquents, qui invitaient notamment Kanon et Rhadamanthe à des activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient en général sans problèmes. Encore que certaines étaient fort imagées et certainement peu recommandées.

Et pour un peu, Milo aurait volontiers recommandé à Deathmask de laisser la génitrice de Rhadamanthe en dehors de ça. Le Juge des Enfers était parfois fort tatillon.

Il arriva devant le troisième temple et n'eut que le temps de se baisser lorsqu'une assiette à vitesse lumière lui vola au-dessus de la toison. Il eut une pensée émue pour Aldébaran, et espéra vivement que le pauvre Brésilien avait eu le même réflexe que lui.

Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que non.

Le huitième gardien se précipita à l'intérieur pour ceinturer son meilleur ami crachant colère et flammes en bon animal à écailles qu'il incarnait.

« Lâche-moi, Milo ! Je vais le tuer !

— Kanon, tu sais que c'est contre-productif, comme activité. Il se réincarne, ton machin.

— Silence, Scorpion.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— Il se fout de ma gueule, voilà ce qu'il fait.

— C'est un peu le sport du coin, tu sais.

— Connard !

— Allons, Kanon, ce n'est pas si terrible. Rhadamanthe, je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

— _I love you._

— Pardon ?!

— Si vous pouviez éviter d'avoir l'air aussi dégoûté…

— Non, sérieux, mec. Je suis flatté, mais si y a bien un type que je ne veux pas au pieu, c'est toi. Les proportions divines, ça ne me tente pas. »

Ah. Kanon venait se s'étrangler dans ses bras. En d'autres circonstances moins avouables, ça aurait pu être séduisant, mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Milo se mit donc à tapoter le dos de son ami pour éviter de le perdre alors qu'il essayait de le sauver.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, mais à lui. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il n'a pas l'air de me croire. »

Et alors que Kanon rugissait de nouveau en secouant le Juge par le col, tout en l'incitant assez violemment à fermer son clapet, Milo abandonna l'idée d'arrêter son ami et se laissa choir sur le sol. Il remarqua alors Whyverne et SeaDragon dans un coin du salon, soigneusement collées l'une à l'autre, brillant d'un halo de bien-être évident à la limite du libidineux. Pour un peu, il jura les entendre ronronner.

Et alors qu'il tournait de nouveau son regard vers leurs porteurs enragés, Milo eût un peu l'impression que les armures se foutaient royalement de sa gueule.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	13. 13- Cendres

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le treizième texte, j'avance doucement sur cet Inktober qui est devenu un Autumnber. Ce ne fut pas évident pour moi, ayant rarement traité le pairing ci-dessous, mais j'espère m'en être tirée!

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour 13: **Ash. (Cendres)**

Rating:** T.**

**Note: Je me situe ici dans un futur post-Résurrection quelques années plus tard. **

461 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 13 : Ash (Cendres) **

Allongé dans les draps simples de Shaka, Ikki observait les différents encens qui les entouraient brûler lentement. Il regarda, fasciné, les cendres se consumer devant lui, suivant le rythme lent de leur respiration. A ses côtés, le Chevalier de la Vierge avait refermé ses yeux bleus, symbole de l'importance qu'il accordait à l'union de leur corps lorsqu'elle avait lieu. Les mèches d'or étalées sur l'oreiller dur venaient parfois caresser le bras d'Ikki, suivant les mouvements de l'Hindou.

Shaka, au cœur de ses appartements sobres et aux lumières tamisées, avait toujours hypnotisé le Japonais. Et il était certain que le sixième gardien n'en avait pas conscience, à la façon qu'il avait, bien souvent, de pencher la tête pour interroger ses regards et ses longs silences de contemplation. Aujourd'hui encore, ils s'apprenaient. Et Ikki se surprenait à ne pas trouver l'idée déplaisante.

Appréciant, par exemple, les doigts trop fins qui vinrent caresser sa main, d'un frôlement incertain qu'il s'empressa d'encourager. Et en un instant, les traits superbes s'adoucirent, rassurés dans le peu de démonstration dont ils étaient capables.

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau sur la cendre grise qui tomba de l'encens consumé. Il songea alors que Shaka et lui s'étaient construits autour de résidus de flammes. Celles que l'Hindou avait su faire revivre à l'issu de leur premier combat, redonnant vie à son armure et insufflant en lui plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Celles qu'il avait trouvées à son tour, le cœur fendu, au pied des arbres décharnés. Lorsqu'il avait compris ce que Shaka avait sacrifié. Les grains blancs avaient glissé entre ses doigts, et il avait réalisé, une fois de plus, son impuissance. Arrivé trop tard pour empêcher la mort de l'être aimé et ne pouvant que constater la déchirure causée dans son cœur, une nouvelle fois.

« Ikki. Je suis en vie. »

Les mots murmurés le firent sursauter. Il constata la crispation de ses doigts sur les draps, et le frôlement devenu plus important de ceux de Shaka. L'Hindou n'avait pas bougé, peinant encore à démontrer des gestes d'affection plus importants, mais ses yeux, eux, s'étaient rouverts. Le regardant intensément, entièrement. Laissant le Japonais puiser en lui ce dont il avait besoin pour se rassurer en cet instant douloureux. Les iris fascinants brillaient étrangement à la lueur des flammes. Murmurant en silence des paroles qui n'existaient pas autrement, l'Hindou s'exposait ainsi comme il ne le faisait que pour leur histoire.

Inspirant profondément, Ikki leva sur son front les doigts pâles, et resta ainsi un instant, priant à son tour les dieux pour ne plus jamais perdre ce qu'il avait tant peiné à se voir accordé. Et à la façon dont Shaka resserra sa prise, il sût que leur prière était commune.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	14. 14- Envahi par la végétation

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le quatorzième texte. J'ai pris du temps pour moi afin de célébrer mon éloignement de l'âge de mes Chevaliers préférés. Je reviens avec des personnages que j'adore, et j'espère vous faire partager mon affection pour eux.

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **14: Overgrown.** (Envahi par la végétation)

Rating:** T.**

438 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 14 : Overgrown (Envahi par la végétation)**

Aphrodite s'arrêta à l'entrée de ses jardins.

Les mois qui avaient suivi leurs morts pouvaient se constater jusqu'ici. Dans chaque fleur fanée, chaque branche abîmée.

Son regard balaya les lieux, cherchant ses précieuses qui restaient introuvables. Ses adorées ne vivaient que pour et par lui, et en son absence, s'étaient visiblement laissées dépérir s'il en jugeait par les innombrables pétales jaunis. A ses pieds, les tiges décharnées vinrent péniblement chercher sa chaleur, portées par le vent bien plus que par leur volonté propre. Ses doigts pâles vinrent effleurer les restes d'une glycine abandonnée, observant les feuilles séchées tomber à ce simple contact. Partout, les herbes folles avaient poussé, reprenant de force ce qu'il avait si soigneusement créé.

Il se mordit la lèvre, refusant de céder au flot d'émotions qui manquait de l'assaillir depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la énième fois.

Derrière lui, il sentit la présence rassurante de ses amis. Les deux hommes se tenaient là, ne pouvant que constater l'amer résultat de leurs batailles, bien plus ignoble aux yeux d'Aphrodite que sa propre mort.

Une main tannée frôla l'épaule du Suédois. Les yeux éblouissants croisèrent le regard noir tranchant, et il se laissa aller un instant, savourant la caresse calleuse qui s'aventura sur sa joue.

Se mordant toujours la lèvre, de peur de se mettre à hurler.

« Tu devrais leur dire que tu es rentré. »

Les mots soufflés par la voix rauque du Chevalier du Cancer manquèrent de faire pleurer pour de bon le Suédois. Angelo le connaissait. Avait appris à ses côtés le nom de chaque plante de son jardin, moins par réel intérêt pour elles que pour lui, mais respectant ce qu'il avait construit. Il avait existé ici, avec lui. Et Shura aussi. Dans un autre temps, une autre époque. Et tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience du trou béant dans le cœur de leur ami.

Alors, Aphrodite se baissa et frôla du bout des doigts l'herbe devenue sèche, avant de plonger ses ongles dans la terre, ravivant une sensation qu'il avait crû perdre à jamais. Et appelant à lui son cosmos épuisé, il leur conta combien il les aimait.

Un cri muet, de lui à elles et d'elles à lui. Un frisson, un vertige et un tourbillon intense de violence et d'amour le saisirent, et de toutes parts, les fleurs jaillirent. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient reculèrent légèrement, laissant Aphrodite retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Puisant sa force en elle, et leur offrant ce qu'il était entièrement, tout à la fois.

Car il leur appartenait, toujours et avant tout, depuis le premier jour.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	15. 15- Légende

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le quinzième texte. Et très franchement... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai essayé d'accomplir ici! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **15: Légende.**

Rating:** T. (Humour)**

572 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 15 : Legend (Légende)**

Dohko finit de vider son verre, observant le bar bruyant autour de lui et toutes les personnes s'affairant à ses côtés. Il aimait passer une soirée de temps à autres dans ce lieu simple du village environnant. Loin des gamins survoltés qui l'entouraient constamment. Et le fait d'avoir un corps de dix-huit ans ne changeait rien à ce niveau-là : ils étaient parfois tout bonnement insupportables.

Même si Shion comme lui appréciaient fortement ce rajeunissement quand ils en venaient à se retrouver. Les capacités de la jeunesse liées à leur manque constant se retrouvaient toujours curieusement fort bien.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une chevelure pâle qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé croiser ici : Minos du Griffon, en sobre tenue noire, était venu lui aussi picoler à mille lieux de son environnement naturel. Curieux et dépourvu d'instinct de survie, le Chevalier de la Balance décida d'aller emmerder l'ancien ennemi : après deux guerres, un ami mort atrocement et de multiples décès, ils auraient forcément de quoi parler. Et Dohko s'ennuyait.

Il prit donc place sur le tabouret près du Spectre, qui lui jeta un regard noir plus par habitude que par réelle animosité. Personne ne s'approchait normalement de son illustre personne. Personne de sensé, en tout cas, ce qui excluait son subordonné, son amant et son frère cadet.

Et visiblement, le septième gardien du Sanctuaire, qui osa en plus lui servir un peu de liquide ambré, lui rappelant un peu trop les penchants de Rhadamanthe et son insupportable picole.

« Balance.

—Bonsoir !

— Vous saluez souvent vos ennemis aussi chaleureusement ?

— Vous êtes un enfoiré antipathique et j'ai trouvé votre attitude ignoble la dernière fois que l'on s'est croisés. Mais vous avez l'air misérable alors je trouve ça drôle de vous parler.

— Vous n'avez pas de filtre nécessaire à votre existence humaine ?

—Deux cent cinquante ans à me faire chier devant une cascade, je ne vais pas commencer à faire des ronds de jambes maintenant.

— A se demander ce que les jeunes générations vous trouvent : soyons clairs, vous avez toujours été passablement inutile.

— Tout à fait ! Pas de légende plus mauvaise que la mienne.

— Même pas capable de gérer notre réveil.

— Honnêtement, je ne vais pas vous mentir, à ce stade, je vous aurais volontiers ouvert la porte moi-même.

— Je vous suspecte légèrement. »

Un petit rire grave et un nouveau verre versé, pour l'ennemi comme pour lui.

« Et sinon, que faites-vous ici ?

— J'évite les Enfers.

— Il me semble que vous y êtes lié.

— Comme chaque samedi, Poséidon vient dîner chez notre dieu. Et comme chaque samedi, je me retrouve à l'écouter m'expliquer qu'un tout petit sacrifice m'aurait évité bien des tourments, incluant un taureau faisant la cour à ma femme.

— Techniquement, un chouia plus que ça.

— Votre âme repassera devant moi, vous le savez, j'espère ?

— Bah. Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez, la mienne.

— Mon subordonné en fait des cauchemars, vous avez ruiné sa calligraphie.

— Pauvre petit.

— Il peut être pénible, à ce niveau-là.

— Et sinon, Zeus passe aussi pour le dîner? Ce serait cocasse, vu votre passif.

— Rhadamanthe est un peu tatillon sur le sujet, nous évitons.

— Ce doit être folklore d'entendre son père parler du jour où il s'est tapé votre femme, en effet.

— Vous savez, pour une légende, vous êtes une vraie déception.

— Toute l'histoire de ma vie !

— Je sais, c'est nous qui l'écrivons. »

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	16. 16- Sauvage

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le seizième texte. Je pense que cet Inktober va s'étaler sur quatre mois à ce rythme!

Merci encore de tout coeur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **16: Sauvage.**

Rating:** T. **

534 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 16 : Wild (Sauvage)**

Qui était cet homme ?

Ouvrant la porte de l'isba en sentant le cosmos monstrueusement agressif venu de l'extérieur, Camus plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu Milo depuis quelques années à présent, et ses lettres s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, perdant au fur et à mesure toute la douceur et la candeur qui les avaient constituées.

La main d'Isaak accrochée à sa tunique le sortit de ses troubles pensées.

« Maître ? Qui est-ce ? »

C'était une excellente question.

L'être qui se tenait à quelques mètres, il ne le connaissait pas. Se déplaçant étrangement, comme s'il avait été blessé. Le regard fou, les cheveux bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs mais néanmoins atrocement emmêlés, les muscles crispés, et au bout de son doigt, ce que Camus supposa être Antarès prêt à frapper.

Tout dans son comportement marquait une hostilité à peine voilée.

Pourtant, Milo était venu jusqu'ici, dans ce lieu dont le Français n'avait confié la location qu'au cours de leur dernier échange épistolaire, avant qu'il n'entendît plus parler du futur Scorpion.

Le Chevalier du Verseau hésita un instant, mais décida finalement de se diriger vers la silhouette hantée venue dans ces lieux reculés. Il se baissa au niveau de ses élèves, les enjoignant à rester à l'intérieur, quoi qu'il pût arriver.

« Je reviens très vite. »

Le regard bleu clair paniqué de Hyôga ne manqua pas de lui faire penser que ces mots, il les avait déjà certainement entendus dans des circonstances tragiques, où personne n'était revenu. Mais pour l'heure, il devait mettre ses craintes de côté. Il referma la porte à clé, avant de se tourner pour faire face au monstre que le Sanctuaire avait fini par créer.

Il revoyait pourtant des airs familiers du jeune garçon avait lequel il avait joué : la peau plus dorée que jamais, les mèches blondes solaires, les mains striées de petites cicatrices dû à l'impossible tempérament du Grec. Mais chacun de ses éléments semblait noyé par le massacre vécu lors de son entraînement. Le regard bleu était voilé, ne se détachant pas un instant du Chevalier du Verseau lorsque celui-ci décida de s'approcher.

Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans la façon qu'il avait de l'observer. De sauvage. De paranoïaque, presque, comme si la seule chose qui l'empêchait de l'attaquer était un souvenir ne tenant qu'à un fil.

Alors, Camus tendit la main, créant entre ses doigts des flocons éternels, sans jamais continuer de marcher vers lui.

Le regard bleu se figea, observant la glace dansante.

Et lorsque Milo, plus par réflexe que par réalisation, posa sa main dans la sienne, le Français tira à lui son ami, le serrant contre sa peau à l'en étouffer. Il sentit le corps frissonner et se tendre, prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment, mais le onzième gardien ne relâcha jamais sa prise.

Et après plusieurs minutes d'éternité, un bras tremblant se referma autour de lui, alors que Camus réalisait confusément que son ami pleurait contre sa peau.

Murmurant son prénom, comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité. Et le Verseau serra son compagnon, choisissant de s'interroger plus tard sur cette situation dont il craignait de connaître la vérité.

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	17. 17- Ornement

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le dix-septième texte de cet Inktober.

Merci encore de tout cœur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable. J'ai été très touchée par tous vos retours sur "Wild", sincèrement!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **17: Ornement.**

Rating:** T.**

379 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 17 : Ornament (Ornement)**

Il n'entendait plus rien. Ne pouvait plus rien sentir, se trouvait incapable de toucher. Et sa parole lui avait été enlevée. Par l'homme même qu'il venait de contribuer à assassiner en commettant le péché suprême, comme une ultime trahison envers la Déesse qu'ils adoraient pourtant. Dans l'écho ravagé de leur cosmos teinté, Saga percevait la détresse de ses camarades, forcés de poursuivre leur quête à ses côtés.

L'aîné des Gémeaux serra les dents en quittant les jardins, avant de se sentir glacé jusqu'aux os en voyant Mû s'avancer vers lui parmi les décombres du sixième temple. Il ne lui restait que la vue pour constater l'horreur à peine contenue dans les yeux troubles du premier Chevalier, et les larmes évidentes cachées dans le regard émeraude.

Mû qui savait. Qui avait senti, et avait parfaitement compris. Refusant pourtant de leur accorder le moindre mot alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Saga lorsque ce dernier combla la distance entre eux et tendit le bras, lentement, à regret.

Laissant pendre le chapelet divin de l'être qu'ils venaient de sacrifier.

Mû observait les perles assombries, écoutant sans doute le chant qu'elles émettaient. Cet ornement si précieux dans lequel Shaka avait déversé sa force et son âme, des années durant, le rendant plus apte à sa mission cruciale. Le Chevalier du Bélier serra les doigts face à lui, la mâchoire crispée, et Saga eut le cœur fendu de ne pas pouvoir lui exprimer ce qu'il aurait aimé. En l'espace de quelques heures, Mû avait tout perdu, de son maître à ses deux amis les plus proches, sacrifiés sur l'autel d'Hadès et des déités.

Et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour récupérer le dernier souvenir de son amitié, Saga plongea son regard dans le sien, espérant un pardon impossible. Cherchant, du plus profond de son cœur, à partager la sincérité de son propre dégoût pour ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Laissant des condoléances muettes se répandre entre eux à l'instant où il osa frôler de ses doigts ceux du Tibétain, seul baume qu'il était capable d'offrir sous peine de se trahir.

Et malgré la peine, la colère et les larmes, quelque part, il vit que Mû comprenait. Et qu'il était encore bien plus désolé qu'eux en sachant combien ils devaient souffrir.


	18. 18- Marginal, inadapté

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Bonne année tout d'abord! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. J'ai pris une longue pause, mais ma résolution reste la même: finir cet Inktober et surtout continuer d'écrire!

Je m'excuse pour la teneur étrange du texte, mais j'ai juste besoin de positif!

Merci encore de tout cœur à celles qui me lisent et me font part de leurs encouragements, c'est inestimable. J'ai beaucoup apprécié lire tout ça pendant les vacances, cela m'a conforté pour poursuivre.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **18: Marginal, inadapté.**

Rating:** T.**

441 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 18 : Misfit (Marginal, inadapté)**

Les regards n'avaient rien de cordiaux, alternant de la méfiance la plus pure au dédain le plus prononcé. Et le contraire l'aurait franchement étonné. Son propre manque de volonté à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de nouer des relations amicales avec ses pairs n'aidait clairement pas. Il ne pouvait le nier : il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ses camarades. Sa vie, son existence, résidait sous les océans. Le Sanctuaire, c'était la terre de Saga, malgré leur histoire sanglante.

Kanon, c'était la trahison. L'inconnu. L'autre. Et les Chevaliers avaient trop de blessures à panser pour songer à s'occuper du rebut, même absous de ses péchés.

Allongé sur son lit d'enfance, dans cette pièce sans fenêtres qui l'avait vu grandir jusqu'à ses treize ans, Kanon observait le plafond, songeant que quelle que fût l'époque, ce temple était comme une prison. Sa dévotion à Athéna était sans le moindre doute la seule chose le retenant en ces lieux, lorsque tout son corps lui hurlait de s'en aller. L'air sec lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, la pléthore de bruits et d'odeurs en provenance du village voisin lui donnait mal au crâne, et la présence incessante d'apprentis ou de chevaliers de tous grades dans une périphérie si proche manquait de le pousser à bout constamment. Et il en arrivait à cette conclusion complètement farfelue : la mer lui manquait.

Un rire lui échappa. S'il avait pensé un jour en arriver là…

Une explosion devant ses yeux le sortit de ses pensées, et il se redressa brusquement en tournant un regard choqué vers le bras qui venait de transpercer son mur. Lorsque celui-ci se retira, Kanon vit de l'autre côté un sourire lumineux et des yeux de sa couleur préférée. L'insolente chevelure blonde semblait briller plus que jamais sous le soleil d'été, alors que Milo éclatait de rire face à son expression désemparée.

« Salut, vieux !

— Taper aux portes, c'est surfait, chez toi ?

—Bah, ta piaule n'avait pas de fenêtre, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y remédier ! Tu viens m'aider à péter vos pierres ?

— Shion va hurler…

— Si ce n'est pas une autre raison de changer la déco, je sais pas ce que c'est ! »

Et passant à travers cette ouverture qu'il venait de créer, le huitième gardien tendit une main que Kanon avait attendue toute une vie, sans jamais cesser de lui sourire. L'ex-Marina se surprit à y répondre, se hâtant à son tour d'agrandir cette ouverture devenue nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas sa place au Sanctuaire… C'était du moins ce qu'il aurait continué de penser, si quelqu'un n'avait pas décidé de changer sa vie à jamais.


	19. 19- Echarpe

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils retours sur le texte précédent. Je remercie notamment Strano, étant en guest, je ne pouvais pas te répondre, mais je suis ravie que tu aies aimé!

Je retourne à mes amours chéris, et j'espère que vous apprécierez: pour ce texte, j'ai "étiré" le thème: sling pouvant être l'écharpe pour le bras dans le milieu médical!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **19: Echarpe.**

Rating:** T.**

436 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 19: Sling ((bras en) écharpe)**

Le bras était cassé, c'était évident. L'angle était anormal, et la couleur presque inquiétante. Le regard vide d'Angelo reflétait de la douleur, mais surtout, le détachement. L'habitude. L'Italien se tenait dans l'infirmerie vide, cherchant visiblement de quoi remédier à son problème. Inconscient des tics de douleur déformant son visage, le Chevalier du Cancer farfouillait les tiroirs, ignorant ostensiblement son camarade resté à l'entrée des lieux.

Shura soupira avant de s'avancer à pas de loups. Il était très difficile de réellement saisir le fil des pensées du Quatrième Chevalier. Aphrodite avait été le seul à pouvoir capter le regard fascinant de leur ami. Shura parvenait peu à peu à mieux le comprendre, mais n'avait pas encore l'assurance du Suédois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'approcher leur ami blessé.

Pourtant, l'écho du hurlement de douleur qu'il avait entendu plus tôt résonnait encore en lui. Entraînement trop violent ? Torture ? Peu importait. Son instinct lui avait hurlé de rejoindre son ami à tout prix. et en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts, Shura se sentit pris d'une violente nausée.

Mais ne pouvait pas s'y laisser aller : Angelo l'observait approcher, lui et son matériel de fortune. Ne le lâchant pas un instant du regard, alors que l'Espagnol prenait son bras doucement. Un éclair de rage douloureuse passa dans les yeux écarlates. Angelo l'insultait certainement de tous les jurons en sa possession. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et Shura crût que tout serait perdu. Ce fût à cet instant qu'il sentit une odeur de roses, aussi apaisante qu'enivrante s'élever dans la pièce.

L'Espagnol sourit doucement, rendant son regard noir à son camarade sudiste.

« _Merda, Cabrito_.

— J'en ai autant à ton encontre.»

Shura leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne répondait plus à ce genre d'insultes aux langues mélangées depuis longtemps. Se contentant de poursuivre son traitement, enroulant lentement le bras brisé dans les bandages qu'il avait apportés, avant de le ramener contre le torse de l'Italien. Fixant lentement les attaches dans le dos et sur l'épaule de son ami, il saisit sa nuque, collant leur front et ramenant le regard de sang dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lutter contre, mais avec nous. Aphrodite et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

L'étincelle changea dans le regard troublant. Shura vit la mâchoire se décontracter légèrement, et la main de l'Italien se poser sur son poignet. Encore troublé et incertain, mais présent, plus que jamais, dans ce présent où il n'était pas abandonné.

Serrant Angelo dans ses bras, l'Espagnol vit, au coin de la porte, le sourire du Suédois s'étirer doucement.


	20. 20- Bruit de pas

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le texte suivant de cet Inktober, plus court car j'avais moins à écrire mais je voulais faire aussi frappant que possible.

**Strano,** merci de nouveau pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le texte précédent, et L'Etendard également: ne t'en fais pas pour la maladresse, je reçois chaque mot avec plaisir, comme ceux que tu as laissés sur ces publications. Merci, vraiment.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **20: Tread. (Bruit de pas)**

Rating:** K.**

218 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 20 : Tread (bruit de pas)**

Au début, ce n'était qu'un frisson. Une sensation. Un écho étouffé qu'il entendait constamment, sans vraiment en connaître la cause. Il ignorait qui pouvait bien s'amuser à le suivre ainsi partout où il allait. Malgré leur jeune âge, l'enfant savait dissimuler son cosmos, et pendant un temps, Shura n'avait pas su d'où provenait ce son constant qu'il entendait, et cette aura de plomb qui l'entourait. Et puis, un jour, au détour d'un sentier, il s'était retourné, la présence se faisait plus oppressante que jamais. Et pour la première fois, l'être derrière lui ne s'était pas dissimulé.

Aiolia le fixait, fermement. Les poings serrés. Les dents crispées. Le cosmos étincelant de puissance vengeresse. Le regard brûlant de haine. Les pupilles vertes, ô combien familières, retournèrent le ventre du dixième Chevalier, qui sût à cet instant que jamais il ne serait pardonné.

Aioros avait trahi le Sanctuaire, il était vrai. Mais l'assassinat d'un pair, le meurtre d'une figure exemplaire, la mise à mort d'un frère… Cela, son cadet ne l'oublierait pas. Et il se ferait un devoir de le rappeler à l'homme qui avait pris la vie de son aîné, chaque jour qui resterait. Sans un mot, sans une insulte, sans même le menacer.

En se contentant de hanter ses pas à jamais.


	21. 21- Trésor

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le prochain texte de l'Inktober. Plus que dix! On se rapproche enfin de la fin! Petit tour du côté des Bronzes, cette fois.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **21: Treasure. (Trésor)**

Rating:** K.**

496 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre publication en fin de semaine!

* * *

**Jour 21 : Treasure. (Trésor)**

« Traître. »

Le mot fût à peine murmuré que le coupable fût plaqué au sol.

« Hyôga, non ! »

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas un instant, son poing frappant violemment la mâchoire de celui qui avait osé insulter son ami. A cheval sur l'individu, sa main accrochée à son col tandis que l'autre massacrait l'arcade sourcilière sous lui, le semi-Russe se sentit pris d'une poussée de haine rarement ressentie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il n'entendit pas le cri derrière lui, mais se sentit bien ceinturé et tiré en arrière, sans pour autant défaire sa prise.

« Lâche-le immédiatement. »

Sur son poignet, la brûlure de la chaîne d'Andromède. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il n'ait d'autre choix. L'homme s'écrasa sans grâce, avant de fuir prestement, une main sur son visage pour endiguer le flot de sang.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Enfin, regarde-toi ! »

Hyôga reporta l'attention de son œil unique sur son ami qui le regardait, aussi choqué que scandalisé. Il avait vaguement conscience du goût métallique d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas sur ses lèvres, et de la façon dont sa main le tiraillait déjà. Mais rien ne se comparait à la brûlure du regard d'Andromède.

« Il t'a insulté.

—Oh, et c'est une raison suffisante pour frapper un apprenti ?

—Oui. »

L'aplomb de sa réponse figea Shun un instant.

« Mais tu t'entends, au moins ?

—Comment sont-ils au courant ? Nous étions seuls aux Enfers.

—C'est moi qui leur ai dit.

—Pardon ? »

Andromède lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire. Mais Hyôga n'était pas d'humeur à restreindre sa pensée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

—Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui aie été possédé. C'est à moi de choisir ce que je souhaite partager à ce sujet.

—Tu te rends compte que tu as fait de toi un souffre-douleur ?

—Si c'est le prix à payer pour que cette génération d'apprentis soit le signe d'un nouveau départ, eh bien soit.

—Et ça inclue de te faire insulter chaque jour qu'Athéna fait ?

—Je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité sur ces lieux, Hyôga. Celle que nous avons vécue, et pas celle qui nous a été cachée. »

Le chevalier du Cygne sentit ses mots de reproche mourir avant d'être prononcés. Empreint de bonté et têtu comme peu le savait, Shun trouverait toujours moyen de faire justice à sa manière. Cédant à un appel peu coutumier de sa fonction, Hyôga tira son amant dans ses bras, serrant plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'homme qu'il avait choisi.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de répondre à ton armure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andromède ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser son front reposer sur l'épaule aimée, et Hyôga savoura le sourire doux au creux de sa peau, demeurant son trésor le plus précieux.


	22. 22- Fantôme

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le vingt-deuxième texte. Avec la publication de _**Ailleurs,**_ j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire l'Inktober suivant.

**Strano,** je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour tes lectures et tes gentilles reviews. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé les deux textes précédents, notamment Shun parce que je l'adore ce petit chaton.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **22: Fantôme. (Ghost)**

Rating:** K+.**

443 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 22 : Ghost. (Fantôme)**

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, appuyé contre un rocher, Angelo observait les morts tomber inlassablement dans le mont Yomotsu. Sa jambe se balançait doucement, son regard détaillant les formes passant devant ses yeux. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards… La mort n'épargnait personne, et la finalité était toujours la même. Il y avait une certaine poésie à voir ces âmes aspirées par le vide, sans que rien ne puisse les retenir.

Il salua avec l'insolence de son statut la forme ailée, perchée en hauteur, dont le regard d'or le transperçait de toute sa rancœur. Le spectre d'Hadès était là en permanence, veillant sur le flot des âmes, et rageant de colère noire chaque fois que le Chevalier d'Athéna avait arraché aux Enfers une âme qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Ne pouvant pour autant agir, de peur d'ouvrir un conflit ouvert entre leurs Sanctuaires respectifs.

Angelo avait toujours trouvé cela absolument hilarant.

Il reporta son regard sur le défilé devant ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais été perturbé parce ce qu'il voyait. Depuis sa formation, le Puits des Enfers avait été son univers familier. Jusqu'au jour où le corps d'Aioros était tombé. Deathmask avait croisé, un bref instant, les yeux trop doux le regarder avec pitié avant de disparaître. Le Chevalier du Sagittaire souriait encore alors qu'il s'éteignait. Et Angelo avait couru, couru jusqu'au dixième temple, pour trouver Shura déjà effondré entre les bras d'Aphrodite. Shura couvert de sang. Shura au bord des larmes.

Comme l'Italien l'avait été, cette unique soirée.

Depuis, le flot continuel des défunts n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un spectacle fascinant dont il ne se lassait jamais, et qu'il n'interrompait sous aucun prétexte, si ce n'était pour arracher les âmes de ceux qu'il avait lui-même tué.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment cela avait commencé, il se rappelait juste avoir voulu « saisir » cette vie qu'il était en train de prendre. L'instant d'après, entre ses doigts ensanglantés, une forme froide et vide, mais pourtant palpable, avait demeuré. Une âme. Hurlante, effrayée, endolorie. Qu'il avait regardé avec un effroi fasciné. Et à laquelle il avait redonné un visage terrifié, pour mieux pouvoir la garder en souvenir. Ce meurtre était sien. Et les suivants aussi. Fruit d'ordres donnés, mais auxquels il avait choisi d'obtempérer, suivant une logique devenue tellement simple à justifier : seul les plus forts méritent de vivre.

Deathmask n'oublierait jamais ceux qu'il avait tué.

Et l'ombre en hauteur, déversant des torrents de haine continus envers sa personne, non plus. Tel un fantôme mortel, il se chargerait de lui rappeler ses péchés, lorsque l'heure serait venue. De cela, le Chevalier du Cancer était absolument convaincu.


	23. 23 - Ancien

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cela fait un bail, et pour cause: avant toute cette folie, j'ai pû passer une dizaine de jours de vacances chez **Talim76**. La reprise et les circonstances ont un peu décalé mon rythme, mais voici enfin le vingt-troisième texte. Un peu de feel good, on en a tous besoin.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **23: Ancien. (Ancient)**

Rating:** K+.**

360 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 23 : Ancient. (Ancien)**

Allongé dans les draps de l'immense lit des appartements de son amant, Dohko souriait. Caressant du bout des doigts la peau pâle à sa portée. A ses côtés, Shion gardait les yeux fermés, savourant tout autant les gestes que la présence du septième Chevalier. Une nouvelle nuit écoulée, tendre et passionnée. Une nuit comme ils en avaient rêvé pendant des siècles. Le genre de nuit dont ils avaient parlé, le cosmos embrasé, plein d'espoir, tout en ayant conscience qu'il leur était impossible de se retrouver.

Dohko se tourna davantage, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche pour mieux contempler l'ancien Bélier alangui dans la literie défaite. Shion entrouvrit ses yeux hypnotiques, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. Comme toujours, le Chinois sentit son ventre se tordre à cette vision. Celle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux la première fois.

« Cela valait plus de deux siècles d'attente, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

— Peut-être que tu devrais envisager de confier le poste aux gamins finalement. Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de soirées en journées.

— Je te rappelle que cela ne s'est pas extrêmement bien passé la dernière fois.

— Le temps a passé. Peut-être devrions nous envisager deux grands Popes au lieu d'un.

— L'esprit de Saga et le cœur d'Aioros ?

— Quelque chose comme ça. Nous sommes quatorze et non douze, je pense que nous pourrions l'envisager. »

Shion ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse des doigts caleux sur sa joue, embrassant la paume de son amant en passant.

« Je soumettrai l'idée.

— Vraiment ? »

La surprise était évidente.

« Vraiment. J'aimerais plus que tout profiter de cette vie à tes côtés. Toi et moi, nous avons bien donné. »

Dohko ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire tendre. Shion et lui s'étaient bien trop manqués pour cela : les expressions et les gestes étaient plus importants que jamais entre eux. Alors il se pencha et embrassa Shion, se collant à lui et savourant les mèches longues sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux, il entrelaça leurs mains, savourant un instant devenu déjà délicieusement familier entre les deux anciens du Sanctuaire Sacré.


	24. 24- Avoir la tête qui tourne

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que vos proches en ces moments difficiles. Tenez bon, restez chez vous si vous le pouvez, après tout, entre auteurs et lectures, nous pouvons nous abreuver d'histoires.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **24: Avoir la tête qui tourne. (Dizzy)**

Rating:** K+.**

422 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 24 : Dizzy. (Avoir la tête qui tourne)**

A l'ombre d'un olivier, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter. L'entraînement avait été assez musclé, et ils en étaient tous deux ressortis blessés, des larmes à peine retenues coulant sur leurs joues d'adolescents. Une fois douchés, ils avaient préféré s'éclipser, profitant des quelques heures de repos qu'on leur accordait. Assis en haut de la colline, loin des yeux indiscrets.

Milo parlait, beaucoup. Ses mains s'agitaient, plus encore que d'habitude. Camus observait, du coin de l'œil, le regard bleu pétillant mais les lèvres sèches tremblantes. Le Grec paraissait encore plus volubile qu'à l'accoutumée, et son ami ne pouvait se détacher de la bouche souriante, qui semblait bien plus attirante encore que les pommes sucrées que le futur Scorpion avait apportées. Il n'avait pas conscience, au fil de son observation, de s'être rapproché bien plus que ses barrières usuelles ne l'autorisaient. La chaleur de l'été, combinée au flot incessant du Scorpion, produisaient un son incessant qui l'étourdissait. Ce fût à cet instant que Milo se tourna vers lui, sa phrase suspendue dans les airs lorsqu'il se retrouva près, si près du visage de Camus. Lisant dans le regard pourpre une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Le temps se figea. Le grec humecta ses lèvres, et Camus suivit, sans vraiment le vouloir, la pointe de la langue du regard. Osant se pencher d'avantage, Milo combla maladroitement le vide entre eux, son regard fixé quant à lui sur la bouche fine de son ami de toujours. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, et lorsqu'elles y restèrent appuyées, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa bouger. Figés, les yeux clos maladroitement, conscients tout autant du ridicule de la situation que de la ligne qu'ils venaient de franchir, d'un commun accord silencieux.

Ne sachant réellement que faire d'autre, Milo bougea lentement ses lèvres, continuant de caresser celles de Camus. Il ignorait où poser ses mains, mais ce fût à cet instant qu'il sentit les doigts de son ami trouver les siens. Les enlacer. Et penchant la tête un peu plus, le Verseau prit les rênes du baiser en main, l'approfondissant doucement, sa main droite venant trouver place sur la nuque du Grec. Milo laissa échapper un soupir mélangeant savamment soulagement et plaisir, rassuré de sentir l'assurance leur revenir. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser plusieurs heures, prémices de nombreux autres échanges après eux, ainsi que de leur histoire.

Mais n'avait jamais remplacé cette émotion nouvelle, et cette sensation d'avoir la tête qui tournait, lors de leur tout premier baiser.


	25. 25- Délicieux - séduisant

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous vous portez toujours bien, et que vous êtes entouré(e)s, même virtuellement, de vos proches. Voici le vingt-cinquième texte de cet Inktober étendu. J'ai choisi de répondre à deux définitions à la fois du thème du jour, j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **25: Tasty. (Délicieux / Séduisant)**

Rating: **M.**

399 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 25: Tasty. (Savoureux / Séduisant)**

Milo souriait. Installé sur ses hanches, étalé tel un félin, les mains posées de part et d'autre du visage de son amant. Son expression dévorante avait suffi à elle seule à ôter toute velléité à l'ancien Marina. Les doigts crochetés aux reins de son compatriote, Kanon se contentait d'entretenir le rythme paresseux entamé par le Scorpion un peu plus tôt. L'un comme l'autre adorait leurs habituelles étreintes brusques, mais ils étaient parfois désireux d'échanges plus lents, plus… dévorants.

« Ah ! »

Dévorant, oui. C'était le mot. Le regard bleu étincelant de malice toujours levé vers lui, Milo mordait son épaule de façon de plus en plus appuyée, passant de légers coups de langue sur la peau meurtrie avant de recommencer son manège, un rictus ravi étirant ses lèvres. Glissant une main sur la nuque du huitième gardien, entretenant le contact qui lui arrachait des frissons, Kanon gronda.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? »

Un rire, et un coup de langue bien trop séduisant pour être honnête le long de sa clavicule.

« J'adore ton goût de sel. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'inverser leur position d'un ample mouvement de rein, savourant le cri de plaisir surpris qu'il tira à son amant. Passant les mains dans les mèches turquoise, Milo arqua le dos, demandeur, avide de plus de contacts, et surtout, de mouvements plus brutaux à présent. Toujours honnête dans son désir. Ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de son amant, immédiatement, cherchant à ramener les lèvres de Kanon contre les siennes. Ce dernier fit semblant d'y céder, s'approchant suffisamment pour frôler la bouche abîmée de la sienne, avant de se détourner à la dernière seconde, s'attirant un grondement frustré, suivi d'un délicieux gémissement.

Kanon mordit à son tour son cou exposé, appréciant la tension désireuse du corps sous le sien, et les ongles longs plantés dans son dos en réponse. Reprenant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent qui rendrait l'autre complètement fou, il savoura contre sa langue la peau encore plus bronzée que la sienne. L'ancien Marina avait toujours gardé le sel marin sur son épiderme. Celui de Milo, lui, était empreint de saveurs d'ici. De Méditerranée, tout en restant sucré. Et cela n'avait jamais cessé de le rendre un peu plus fou à chaque étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée.


	26. 26- Sombre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la situation évolue positivement autour de vous malgré les circonstances.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis ce recueil à jour, et à ce rythme, je n'aurais jamais fini avant le prochain mois d'Octobre! Mais j'espère que si, et que cet écrit vous plaira également. Cette fois-ci, nous allons aux Enfers.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **26: Dark. (Sombre)**

Rating: **T.**

463 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 26 : Dark. (Sombre)**

« Rhadamanthe et moi retournons au Sanctuaire. Tu veux venir ?

— Non, merci. Vous vous en sortirez parfaitement sans moi. »

Eaque soupira, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de Minos. Allongé sur son lit, le bras en travers du visage, le Premier Juge des Enfers grimaçait légèrement. Ses appartements demeuraient toujours dans la pénombre, laissant à peine filtrer la lumière inhérente au Royaume sous terrain. Les lourdes teintures noires et violettes, à l'image de leurs Surplis, rendaient l'atmosphère aussi hypnotique qu'étouffantes, pour qui n'était pas habitué. Minos avait besoin de rester dans le noir, toujours, et ses rares sorties protocolaires ne manquaient jamais de l'épuiser.

Quittant son appui, le Népalais s'approcha du lit, avant de s'asseoir au bord, passant une main voulue apaisante sur la joue de son amant. Les yeux d'or apparurent alors, leurs pupilles si particulières, légèrement étrécies, se posant sur Eaque.

Au fil des millénaires, les trois Juges des Enfers prenaient de plus en plus de traits appartenant à leurs totems. Le caractère, les traits physiques… Un jour, ils finiraient par se réincarner directement ainsi. Cela tira un sourire amusé au Garuda : imaginer un dragon ou un Griffon s'occuper de jugements restait tout de même cocasse.

« C'est fort malpoli de ta part de te moquer de mes migraines.

— Je ne me moque jamais. Je t'ai même apporté de quoi l'apaiser.

— Fort aimable de ta part. Tu attendras compensation ?

—Evidemment, mon cher aimé.

— Je me disais…

— Cela ne te réussit pas d'aller là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'appartiens aux Enfers, Eaque. Je n'ai rien à faire là-haut.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous devons y aller.

— Je sais quelles sont les raisons officielles. Mais je sais aussi qu'à force, vous vous y perdrez… »

Eaque ne répondit pas, récupérant le verre à présent vide pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Il observa les mèches plus pâles encore que la neige de la Norvège natale de cette réincarnation. Jouant doucement avec certaines d'entres elles, il se pencha vers les lèvres de Minos, les frôlant des siennes, avec toute la lenteur qu'ils avaient appris à savourer au fil de leurs milliers de vie.

« Si je devais m'y perdre, viendrais-tu m'y trouver ?

— Jamais de cette vie. »

Le Troisième Juge n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa déception. Déjà, le Premier passait une main dans ses cheveux, et s'autorisait à mordre la bouche pleine de son amant. Eaque gronda, fusillant du regard l'ancien Roi en sentant le sang perler. Mais sous lui, Minos souriait.

« Non, mon amour. Je ne viendrais pas te trouver. Je te tuerais, et je m'assurerais que ta prochaine réincarnation n'oublie jamais que son bonheur devrait être à mes côtés, au cœur de notre royaume d'ombres. »


	27. 27 - Pelage

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien! Oui, deux publications la même semaine, grosse folie.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos retours sur "Dark," j'étais vraiment surprise de l'engouement suscitée par nos deux chers Juges, surtout vu le ton du texte, alors mille mercis! Nous restons aux Enfers une fois encore avec un pairing qui me tient à coeur. Texte un petit peu plus court cette fois.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **27: Coat. (Pelage)**

Rating: **K.**

270 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 27 : Coat. (Pelage)**

Ce fût un grondement sourd et constant qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la deuxième prison. Laissant les Faëries se répandre dans les lieux comme maîtres en leur demeure, Myu s'avança jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, où il trouva Pharaon occupé à caresser l'immense chien des Enfers. Les trois têtes, habituellement si cruelles et menaçantes, semblaient parfaitement ravies de ce traitement, yeux fermés et langues pendantes. Papillon sourit, continuant sa route jusqu'à prendre place sur une colonne affaissée. Les doigts du musicien passaient doucement sur le pelage sombre, et l'air doux du Spectre du Sphynx fit grandir, comme à chaque fois, une chaleur bien connue chez l'Autrichien. Son propre visage se détendit, inconsciemment, et il demeura ainsi de longues minutes, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Pharaon leva les yeux, nullement surpris de trouver l'autre Spectre ici, et encore moins de ne pas l'avoir senti approcher.

« Viens »

Un simple murmure, pour enjoindre son amant à passer une main apaisante sur la créature la plus crainte du monde sous-terrain. Myu vint se placer devant lui, laissant le Sphynx se coller entièrement à son dos, les bras autour de sa taille et sa main sur la sienne, son menton se posant naturellement sur l'épaule pâle. L'Egyptien posa un baiser sur la nuque de son amant, avant de reprendre ensemble les savantes caresses qui faisaient le bonheur de Cerbère. Et ce fût sans la moindre crainte que Papillon fit couler ses doigts sur le pelage étonnamment doux, tout comme Pharaon laissa se poser sur sa peau à demie-nue les ombres dorées mortelles qui accompagnaient toujours leur gardien.


	28. 28 - Monter sur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le vingt-huitième texte, comme quoi, on va peut-être y arriver.

J'en profite pour remercier Sehenne de sa review, je ne pouvais pas envoyer de MP, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié, merci de tout coeur!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **28: Ride on. (Monter sur)**

Rating: **K.**

305 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 28 : Ride (on). (Monter sur)**

Il ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé, puisqu'au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il ne pouvait que se consacrer à son petit frère qui, du haut de ses trois ans, avait bien l'intention de le faire tourner en bourrique, il en était certain. Et cela aurait été un comble, pour le Sagittaire. Mais rien n'y faisait : l'angoisse de la séparation de leur mère n'avait pas été sans conséquences pour son cadet, et Aioros se devait, en tant qu'aîné, de l'aider à se remettre. Après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, il avait enfin trouvé une technique imparable : Aiolia, une fois sur ses épaules, pouvait se calmer en l'espace de quelques minutes. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, mais en sentant le poids sur sa nuque de son frère endormi, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le futur Lion, rassuré, avait cédé à l'appel du sommeil.

Finalement, c'était devenu une habitude, pas forcément désagréable, que de porter son petit frère sur ses épaules pour des balades à travers le Sanctuaire. L'idée lui avait vraiment plu. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, parce que tous les autres avaient voulu s'y mettre. Shura le premier, ce qu'Aioros avait trouvé surprenant. Le jeune Capricorne était habituellement peu revendicatif. Ce n'était pas forcément très bon pour ses épaules, mais le rire des gamins en valait bien la peine.

Et puis, évidemment, il avait fallu que Saga fasse la remarque : Sagittaire, cheval, monter à poney, haha, qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait.

Il pouvait être insupportable, le pédant gémeaux quand il voulait. Lui ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer l'ironie que les chevaliers nés sous le signe des Gémeaux soient des jumeaux, hein, alors qu'il y avait franchement de quoi rigoler.

Enfin, si cela n'avait pas été un tel secret…


	29. 29- Blessé(e)

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien! Après une semaine de vacances et quelques temps, voici le vint-neuvième défi de la liste.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **29: Injured. (Blessé(e))**

Rating: **K+.**

399 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 29 : Injured. (Blessé(e))**

« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

Aiolia ne tressaillit pas en entendant la voix s'élever depuis le masque. Dos à lui, Marin pansait les blessures reçues pendant son entraînement, qui avait été une nouvelle fois plus que violent. Shaina semblait de moins en moins retenir ses coups à mesure que le combat de leurs disciples respectifs approchait. Les deux Argents avaient lutté plus d'une heure sous le soleil de plomb du Sanctuaire, avant de devoir admettre une égalité, ce qui avait arraché un hurlement de rage à l'Italienne.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle, imperturbable quant à la présence du Lion dans ses appartements, se contentait de désinfecter les nombreuses plaies sur ses jambes et ses bras.

« Vous avez livré un beau combat.

— Merci. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Aiolia eut un sourire, demeurant à l'entrée tant qu'il n'était pas invité.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ta réputation ? »

Les gestes de la jeune femme s'interrompirent, alors qu'elle levait son visage sans expression vers lui. Se demandant lequel des deux était réellement blessé, au fond.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne me soucie pas de cela. La tienne, par contre, serait à risque si on en venait à croire que tu courtises plus bas que de ton rang.

— Mon rang ne m'a jamais protégé de quoi que ce soit. »

Il pouvait presque voir ses yeux se fermer derrière son masque, et sa lèvre être mordue en signe de regret.

« Pardon.

— Ne le sois pas. Mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était.

— Tu ne devrais pas.

— Plutôt vivre en me tenant fièrement à tes côtés, que d'avoir à le cacher pour protéger quelque chose qui a cessé d'exister quand j'étais encore enfant. »

A ces mots, Marin reposa ses instruments, s'avançant jusqu'au Chevalier d'Or se tenant toujours à l'entrée. Elle le tira par le bras, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de l'y plaquer, son corps se collant au sien. Aiolia pencha la tête, ses doigts effleurant les bords du masque.

« Tu as peur à ce point ?

— Pas qu'ils sachent. Mais ce que j'ai à donner n'existe que pour toi seul, et tu le sais bien. »

Et devant ses yeux toujours émerveillés, la jeune femme ôta son expression de fer figée, pour une bien plus sincère et adorée.


	30. 30 - (R)attraper

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le pénultième texte de ce défi! J'en vois enfin le bout, même si j'ai totalement changé le sujet de ce texte-ci à la dernière minute, prise d'inspiration pour écrire ceci à la place. Allez chercher, parfois! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **30: Catch. ((R)attraper)**

Rating: **K+.**

555 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 30 : Catch ((R)attraper)**

« Non, vraiment, je ne le sens pas…

— Allons, il va bien falloir que tu te lances ! Tôt ou tard, tu seras amené à t'en servir.

— Je sais bien, mais… »

Aioros se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet derrière lui. Les ailes dorées s'étiraient dans toute leur hauteur, Sagittarius faisant visiblement du zèle pour pavaner devant son audience restreinte. Saga, les bras croisés sur sa propre armure luisante, le regardait avec autant de soutien que de pitié.

« Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu as obtenu ton armure, et tu ne fais que te contenter de petits sauts planés. Tout de même, tu devrais essayer !

— On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'y coller.

— Si ça te fait chier à ce point, tu n'as qu'à me les refiler. Je les essayerais avec plaisir.

— Kanon ! Cela suffit ! »

Appuyé aux barreaux de sa fenêtre, le cadet des Gémeaux haussa les épaules et se détourna, mais Aioros vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie profonde. Son aîné, pour sa part, balaya inconsciemment de la main les rêves de liberté de son jumeau.

« Allez, lance-toi. Je t'attraperai si tu fais mine de tomber. Je l'ai toujours fait.

— Promis ?

— Juré. »

Le Sagittaire prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler lentement, se tenant à une vingtaine de mètres de la petite falaise attenante au troisième temple. Saga descendit jusqu'à la plage, étirant ses bras au maximum comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles. Le neuvième Chevalier récemment promu se mit à courir, d'abord lentement, puis avec toute la célérité qu'il possédait, intimant mentalement à ses ailes de faire ce qu'elles devaient.

_Plus vite. Allez !_

Il pouvait sentir à travers ses propres os les battements de plus en plus rapides des appendices dorées, comme un écho étrange raisonnant dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre, choisissant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait peut-être en bas, et embrasa son cosmos une nouvelle fois. Et lorsqu'il atteignit le bout de la falaise, lorsqu'il posa son pied une dernière fois sur la roche pour y prendre une impulsion avec toute sa force, il sut que cette fois serait la bonne.

Propulsé dans les airs par la puissance de son cosmos, les ailes s'étirèrent et battirent brusquement. En sentant l'air marin fouetter son visage avec une rapidité jamais ressentie, les cheveux défaits violemment par la brise, Aioros comprit qu'il volait.

Il rouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, et vit qu'en bas, si loin qu'il le distinguait à peine, Saga lui faisait de grands gestes enthousiastes des bras, tout en criant des mots qu'il n'entendit pas. Plus haut, il y avait la silhouette de Kanon, qui observait derrière les barreaux de sa prison. Et encore plus loin, il crut percevoir le regard d'admiration de son petit frère, au milieu des nouvelles recrues du Sanctuaire.

Mais en cet instant, Aioros n'y songeait plus vraiment. Se laissant aller au gré des vents ascendants, tourbillonnant doucement et faisant entièrement confiance à son armure pour porter ses vœux au fil de son vol. Savourant une sensation de liberté qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir désirée, et réalisant que son ami n'aurait finalement jamais plus à le rattraper.


	31. 31- Mûr

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici enfin le dernier texte de cet Inktober qui, au lieu de durer un mois, se sera étendu sur dix! Bon, je l'avais commencé à la mi-Octobre, et il m'importait plus de me défier et de me tenir aux thèmes qu'autre chose. Ce fût une expérience très enrichissante, de limiter à 500 mots maximum (plus ou moins tenu, à un ou deux textes très!) et de suivre le fil d'une idée que je n'avais pas choisie à la base.  
Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont lu en cours de route, ou qui liront ce tout dernier texte, et surtout, bien évidemment, un immense merci à celles et ceux qui ont suivi depuis le début et m'ont soutenue dans cette aventure! Je fais ainsi une boucle, même si ce n'était pas prévu à la base!

Je vais à présent me consacrer entièrement à la publication de la "grande" fiction dont je rêve, et j'espère pouvoir vous en faire part très bientôt. Prenez soin de vous en attendant!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Jour **31: Ripe (Mûr).**

Rating: **K.**

492 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Jour 31 : Ripe (Mûr)**

« Tu es certain ?

— Oui, il est temps. Ils sont prêts.

— C'est la seule raison ? Tu pourrais attendre, tu auras plus de candidats dans quelques années.

— Je crains de ne pas pouvoir reculer davantage. Mon heure arrive, Dohko, et si je souhaite former le prochain Grand Pope, je dois le choisir maintenant.

— Il y autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un léger silence. Le Chevalier de la Balance attendit, avant d'entendre la voix chaude murmurer à regret :

« Oui. J'aimerais pouvoir me consacrer à Mû. Il a tant à apprendre, et je manque cruellement à tous mes devoirs envers lui.

— Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le voie ainsi.

— Il apprendra. Mais tu es sûr de toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne fusa pas immédiatement. Perché au bord de la chute d'eau qu'il veillait, Dohko, le corps âgé mais l'esprit inchangé, tendit toute son attention vers le cosmos perturbé de son ami de toujours.

« Shion ?

— Je n'ai pas encore choisi.

— Je croyais que tu devais leur annoncer demain ?

— Oui… Ceci est ma dernière nuit pour prendre une décision.

— Tu as toujours eu l'art de faire les choses à la dernière minute, mais cette fois, cela dépasse l'entendement.

— Disons… que je crains le résultat, quel que soit mon choix. »

Cette inquiétude ne ressemblait pas à l'ancien Bélier. Shion avait appris, grandi. Les hésitations des premières années avaient laissé place à un homme certain de ses décisions, de sa fonction. Sauf celle-ci, visiblement. L'ultime de sa carrière, après deux cent quarante-trois ans à servir leur Déesse.

« Dohko ?

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute.

— Si… tout cela ne se passe pas comme je l'espérais, pourrais-tu veiller Mû, pour moi ? Il aura besoin d'un guide, et il n'y en aura pas de meilleur que toi.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas bouger d'ici.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin. Sois juste une voix réconfortante, jusqu'au jour où il pourra de lui-même te rencontrer. Et s'il n'a pas le temps de me connaître suffisamment, alors… raconte-lui. Notre histoire, et l'homme que j'ai été.

— Je te trouve légèrement défaitiste, ce soir.

— Promets. »

Un soupir, parfaitement audible dans leur lien de cosmos indéfectible. En vérité, Dohko aussi ressentait un air de changement qui n'était pas aussi bénéfique qu'il l'aurait aimé. Mais à la veille du jour le plus important du Sanctuaire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire. Shion avait besoin de son soutien, et non de ses doutes. Demain, il pourrait toujours critiquer son choix, lorsqu'il l'aurait fait. Peut-être même qu'ils en riraient.

« Dohko…

— Je te le promets. »

Il n'aurait jamais pu refuser la moindre requête de sa part, et Shion le savait. Après tout, eux-aussi avaient mûri ensemble au fil des années. Et à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, Dohko s'était promis de toujours l'épauler.


End file.
